Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for removing coupling between antennas in a multi-antenna based wireless communication system.
Discussion of the Related Art
When a sufficient distance between physical antennas is not ensured, a phenomenon whereby current is induced in an antenna according to electromagnetic induction of current flowing in another antenna is referred to as antenna coupling.
Recently, as antenna systems have become increasingly sophisticated, multi-antennas have been widely used, and the number of antennas has increased. Intensity of antennas has also increased. Accordingly, it is very important to remove or control antenna coupling for design of antennas.